


Hair Braiding

by Kazevita



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, grumpy magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazevita/pseuds/Kazevita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, chibi watch what you’re doing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Braiding

"Oi, chibi watch what you’re doing!"

Both magi were currently sitting on the grass just beside the palace’s spacious patio letting the sun warm their skin. Aladdin sat with his knees tucked under him and a large pool of black tumbling out of his lap, whereas Judal remained slouched forward slightly with his legs crossed, a thin blue braid left untouched in front of him. The way in which they were currently situated among the field of grass and small flowers left them with their hips just barely touching.

"Sorry! I’ll try not to pull so hard," Aladdin murmured apologetically.

All Aladdin got in response was a frustrated grunt.

The blue haired boy smiled at the sound. Aladdin had learned a long time ago that Judal’s bark was far worse than his bite and so he continued to gently manipulate more pieces of the other’s hair until they were even further intertwined with one another. 

"Who taught you how to braid, huh? What’s taking so long?"

"I’m not used to working with so much hair!"

Aladdin intentionally choose not to mention that while he was indeed weaving the other magi’s hair into something that moderately resembled a braid, he was also adding wildflowers amongst the raven locks ever so often, Judal none the wiser. 

"I wanna leave with as much hair as I came with."

Judal’s voice lacked its normal bite as he grumbled at the boy seated beside him. He felt Aladdin’s touch soften. Instantly, the older magi felt the shift in tension and couldn’t deny that the innocent attention felt really nice, though he would never admit it aloud.

"You have such beautiful hair Judal-chan," Aladdin murmured almost fondly as he picked up yet another clump of Judal’s hair to add into the rather enormous braid taking form in his lap. He was starting to wonder just how the older boy managed so much hair on a daily basis.

Warmth rushed to the older magi’s cheeks at the softly spoken compliment, but Judal quickly turned his face to the side in an attempt to hide it from the other.

"Well, it won’t stay that way if you keep trying to rip it all out!"

Aladdin dropped the lump of hair with a pout.

"Hey! Why’d you stop?" Judal asked, obviously annoyed.

"I was barely pulling at all! Your head’s just too sensitive!"

Due to the other’s tone, Judal turned to face Aladdin. His face quickly twisted into a scowl as he took in Aladdin’s frustrated expression.

"Fine!"

Judal easily floated to his feet, hastily removing himself from the other’s presence before stubbornly marching off into the palace without looking back over his shoulder. But the older magi failed to realize that Aladdin had yet to tie of the end of his braid, which was allowing the hair to come lose as well as the blooms strewn within it. 

Aladdin failed to suppress a giggle at the view.


End file.
